shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Basara Toujou
|rōmaji = Tōjō Basara |age = 15 17 (post God Contract) |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |status = Alive |relative = Jin Toujou (Father) Sapphire (Biological Mother) Raphaeline (Surrogate/Biological Mother) Wilbert (Uncle) Mio Naruse (Cousin) Maria Naruse (Cousin) Ramusas (Uncle) Chisato Hasegawa (first cousin once removed) Unborn Children (8+) |race = Human (Hero)/Demon/God Hybrid |occupation = Hero (Former) Student Student Council |affiliation = Hero Clan (Exiled) Toujou Family Hijirigasaka Academy (Second-Year Student) Moderate Faction |manga = Chapter 1 |light novel = Volume I |anime = Episode 01 (First Season) |voice actor = Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) Chris Hackney (English) Wendee Lee (Young Basara)}} Basara Toujou (東城 刃更, Tōjō Basara) is the main male protagonist of the series. He is an ex-member of the Hero Clan after a terrible incident where his unique power went out of control and left along with his father. Basara soon lives in the Toujou Household with Mio and Maria Naruse who he vowed to protect as their older brother. Basara is soon revealed to be a three-bred as the son of Jin Toujou, the hero who also drank the blood of Fafnir; Sapphire, the previous Demon Lord's Sister; and Raphaeline, a member of the Ten Gods. Appearance At the start of the series, Basara is a tall, handsome and slim fifteen-year-old with unkempt brown hair jutting in all directions and light green eyes. Having spent a year in the barrier alongside Chisato in volume 8 for the God Contract, his hair has grown a bit longer, as well as being taller and more muscular. In volume 12, Basara has been described as having big burly build and arms. He also has scars that cover most of his body, which is the result of his Banishing Shift going out of control, however, he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. Throughout the series, he is often seen dressed in his school uniform in Hijirigasaka Academy even when in combat. However, when outside of school, Basara is dressed in more casual clothes. As first shown in the anime, when Basara manifests his power, like his father, his eyes turn sharper and shines with a green flame-like light. Whenever he materializes Brynhildr, his right arm attains silver ornate armor that covers his forearm, when Basara syncs up with his demonic sword, even more, the armor covers his entire arm and gained a semi-halo mounted on his with parts of his hair turning green. After syncing up with Brynhildr even more and stimulating his demonic blood, Basara is covered in a black armored suit with silver armor that covers his entire arm, black armor that covers his other one and silver shoulder pads, a silver halo-like object on his back, two green ribbons streaks running down his chest; the wings on Brynhildr opens up and the length doubles; and parts of his hair turns green. Upon having the power of the five elements and all four of his blood in a perfect spiritual balance, Basara is able to manifest a full body armor of Brynhildr, while retaining his humanity. Personality Overall, Basara has shown to be laid-back and collected a great number of times similar to his father, but there are times when he can also lose his composure in either awkward or embarrassing situations most of his time in his daily lifeShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2, displaying great shockShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10, annoyanceShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-15Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32, and even at times angerShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10 - 13. Due to the incident that occurred in the past, while in the Japanese Hero Village as a child, Basara suffers from frequent nightmares as a result of being forced to eliminate the remains of his friends and comrades using Banishing ShiftShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 8, Page 10. This has also caused him to fear using his Banishing Shift again or even using Brynhildr since being kicked out of the village, however, as time passed, he has started getting over it as he used them more and more in fights against dangerous enemies. He is also compassionate and is a firm believer of in the idea of family, desiring to protect those closest to him no matter the cost even if it puts himself in the most danger, which goes along with his sense of right and wrong. Despite him being a former Hero, Basara still decided to protect the daughter of the previous Demon Lord after hearing about her difficult past and situation from Jin, as well as knowing Mio hadn't done anything wrong, to begin with. This has even led to him fighting against his former childhood friends to defend her. Due to the nature of the Master-Servant Contract, Basara never desired to have his relationship with Mio forced and based on that alone, due to him wanting them to become a real family. Shiba has described him as being too greedy, desiring to protect everything important to him going to such extreme lengths like making a deal with Lars to watch Zolgear's death, as well as killing Belphegor, one of the Cardinal Sins before his match in secret on both occasions. Basara has a habit of restraining himself with the girls during their "conquests", but after his interactions with Chisato, he has started to become more and more sadistic. Despite showing to be calm most of the time, there are moments when he goes into a frenzied state if anyone he cares about could be killed in the process as shown when he thought that Shiba had killed everyone important to him using Kouryuu. Much like his father Basara doesn't afraid to go against gods themselves in order to protect his beloved. Aside from just his sheer combat skills, Basara has also shown to be calm and analytical using whatever means possible to make a situation go into their favor during political situations, which is mostly shown during the battle against the Demon Lord and Moderate Factions when he killed Belphegor before his match started, then he also planned to kill the other Council Members during the chaos caused by the arrival of both Chaos and the other Heroic Spirits. Then during the conflict caused by the Hero Clan who viewed him and the others as too much of a threat, then decided to control the corruption level that the heroes had with the spirits and gods to his advantage. History Basara is the biological son of the "God of War", Jin Toujou and the sister of the previous Demon Lord, Sapphire conceived after she and Raphaeline rescued Jin from the dimensional domain of Fafnir. Though since Sapphire couldn't conceive Basara in the Demon Lord due to being the child of a demon and hero, Raphaeline proposed that she transfer him into her womb so that she could not only raise him in the Divine Realm but so that he could be the child between the three of them. However, she lied about the dangers and knew that it would result in far more trouble for her since she was one of the Ten Gods carrying the child of a demon and hero within herself. As such, there were gods who wanted to execute both of them, but others among the Ten Gods such as Afureia aided Raphaeline in her desires to conceive their child. Soon after Basara was born, he spent a short time with her before being handed off to her cousin to give him to Jin. Raphaeline soon had her soul extracted from her body, her memories erased, her soul frozen and kept within the eternal prison of the Divine World. Basara was soon raised by Jin within the Hero Clan, where he was viewed as a genius from a young age during his training with the other children. However, when he was around the ages ten or level, a male hero attempted to calm the demonic sword Brynhildr, which was used to seal a powerful evil spirit and ended up being possessed and went on a rampage killing a number of adults and even Basara's friends leaving him and Yuki the survivors. In order to save themselves, Basara utilized Banishing Shift to ease both the possessed hero, the evil spirit and even the corpses left behind in the hero's wake. After the incident, the Village Elders viewed Basara as too dangerous and decided to seal both him and Bryndhilr, however, after Jin who returned from a mission and several others like the Nonako Family defended him, it was stated that Basara would be banished from the hero clan with Jin leaving along with him. After that, the father and son pair would go on to live normal lives together with Jin never remarrying and gaining a job as a photographer and Basara explaining the scars on his body and unusually high physical conditioning as being from a car accident and the physical rehabilitation that came after. Power and Abilities Hero Powers As a child, Basara was viewed as a prodigy classified as B-Rank despite his age having inherited talent from his father. However, his skills dulled having not trained for five years after being exiled from the Hero Clan, while still stronger compared to a normal human. Though due to his battle rust wearing off and the constant strengthening from the Master-Servant Pact, Jin stated that he is far stronger compared to five years ago in Volume VII; he was classed as S-Rank after he returned to the Village. Having finished the Master-Servant Vow and gaining the Five Elements, he was able to hold his own against Shiba albeit the latter was still superior to him in Volume XI. In the Volume XII Epilogue, his strength rivals the strongest among the Ten Gods. *'Superhuman Strength:' It was first seen in Volume 1 when Basara easily sliced straight through a demon with a sword slash. Due to the Master-Servant Pact, his strength has been increased although his strength is no much for such as Leohart, Shiba or his father. *'Immense Durability:' Basara is far more durable compared to that of normal humans, being able to survive wounds such as being stabbed in the same spot twice, both times waking up moments later. Due to both his training and strengthening of the Master-Servant Contract, he could endure attacks from powerful enemies and endured two ki strikes from Shiba, albeit he would've died if not for Chisato saving him. *'Immense Speed:' Basara is a Speed-Type Fighter as the basis for his style, meaning he uses his speed to his advantage. His battle form is known as an Infinite Slayer, using his immense speed to close the gap in an instant, then uses quick attacks to overwhelm his opponents. Basara pledged opinion the only way how defeated those which are stronger is to defeat them with speed before they could take advantage. ** Afterimages: His speed is such that he can produce several after images of himself in order to fool his opponents who while they're busy striking at where he was he can attack them from where he is. *'Magic Resistance:' Basara is unaffected by low-class magic, as revealed in Volume 1, Maria couldn't perform mind control on him when she tried to force him to leave his home due to his training in the Hero Clan. *'Enhanced Healing:' Like most heroes, from his training in the Hero Clan, he has high recuperative powers, which let him recover from injuries that would take normal humans days just to regain consciousness from. Master Swordsman: Basara is a remarkably skilled swordsman, as a child, he was hailed as a genius who could gain the upper hand against even experienced Heroes. Despite not training since his banishment, he cut Maria's magic bullet after using Banishing Shift alongside it, then held his own against Lars despite already being injured from before. As Basara continued to face off against powerful enemies, he trained his sword skills with his father using his speed and skill to his advantage against even Leohart and held his own against Celis. *'Dimension Slash:' A technique Basara used during his battle against Gald to sever his arms, where he puts Brynhildr inside its dimensional space before drawing it out in an Iai manner, while still covered in a spacial distortion thus granting it immense penetrative power. Basara also somehow added in Banishing Shift, thus letting him sever Gald's arm to where he couldn't receive a replacement let alone have it reattached. Demon/God/Dragon Powers Due to Basara's unique heritage, as a result of being the son of Jin Toujou, the strongest Hero who had drunk the dragon blood of Fafnir, his biological mother; Sapphire, a Demon Lord-Class Demoness and the previous Demon Lord's little sister, and his surrogate/biological mother, Raphaeline, one of the Ten Gods. Due to this, he was also afforded a number of unique abilities beyond that of other characters in the series. *'Banishing Shift:' A unique power that Basara seemed to have inherited from his father who drank the blood of Fafnir and was first perceived as being unique to him. This lets him send anything like physical and magic attacks to the zero dimension, in other words, they're reduced to nothingness and eliminates. In order to use it, Basara needs a perfect spiritual balance. Kaoru explained the complete elimination caused by Banishing Shift is the result of the invocation severing its particular core and due to him being born with different eyes. **'Shoumetsukensen' (消滅剣, Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Jin taught him in Volume 7, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. **'Banishing Shift Geminus:' This is a variant where Basara uses Banishing Shift twice to disintegrate any target regardless of its origin. He mainly used this to scatter surrounding ki, then the darkness of Shiba's abyss. **'Banishing Shift Annihilation:' Basara's final trump card against Shiba, which is a single slash using all his powers. Banishing Shift Annihilation works through using both Banishing Shift and Extinction, thus creating the ultimate a torrent of destructive energy, which simply destroys everything. *'Master-Servant Contract (Master):' Through an "accident", Maria had tied Basara as the Master instead of Mio, binding their souls together. It lets them locate one another as long as there isn't interference and even increase their power based on the servant's loyalty. A downside is that if the servants show defiance of any kind toward him, a curse based on the nature used in forming it will activate, in other words, an aphrodisiac then Basara will need to "subdue" them. So far, he has three servants who all are highly loyal and love him, which increased his overall stats dramatically. In Volume 11, he formed a pact with Maria and Kurumi, which turned to a Vow with all five of them. In Volume 12, Basara formed a pact with Shiba using his nature, that'll send him to the zero dimension if he betrays him; he then tied a Vow with Chisato, Nanao, and Celis. *'Gravity Magic:' As the biological son of Sapphire, Basara also inherited the same gravitational-based magic unique to her heritage like both her older brother and niece. First needing medicine from Sheila and lacking training, he could use it to pin down and crush his enemies. However, after using the soul of Belphegor, he learned to control it better to where he could pull onto the gravitational waves of both Mio and Maria across dimensions when he utilizes them to pull himself outside of the abyss of corruption inside of Shiba. **'Gravity Slash:' After imbuing Brynhildr with crimson aura Basara slashes the blade down crushing his target with a wave of pure gravitational force. **'Banyuusekiryoku' (万有斥力, Universal Rejection Power): A power opposite to Banishing Shift, where controls and amplifies the power from his mother using the soul of Belphegor. Banyuusekiryoku works opposite from Banishing Shift, where he makes an infinite space and stores attacks instead of erasing it. As such, it acts as a complete defense against magical and physical attacks. Offensively, Basara is able to negate even the magic of holy swords and move at godly speed. *'Divine Contract:' After Chisato revealed her identity as a Goddess to Basara, they entered a contract with each other. With it, Basara can access her powers, which are normally sealed, and use them in combat or other situations. *'Divine Protection:' Since Basara is under the divine protection of both Raphaeline and Chisato, he's able to control the corruption level of the Hero Clan's contracts with the spirits and gods inside of the Human World and influence them to his favor. *'Divine Aura:' While absorbed inside of Shiba, Basara utilized the powers of both Chisato and Raphaeline to produce a divine aura capable of protecting him from the endless abyss of corruption inside of Shiba. *'Magic Barrier:' As a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow, Basara became able to create a powerful magic barrier based around his four blood, five elements, and yin-yang. He mainly uses this barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harems without them worrying about others seeing them, which the other girls can use as well. *'Replication:' Basara can create up to four clones of himself. Other Skills General Affairs Manager: During his time as a member of the Student Council, Basara has demonstrated that he's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations for the Student Council during their preparations for the sports festival. His managerial capabilities have earned him great trust and respect from the members of the Student Council to the point that he has an open invitation to join after the winter break. Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert training by Maria and extensive practice with his servants, Basara has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmate's orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Deductive Reasoning: Basara has consistently proven that once given a bare minimal amount of evidence he is able to deduce the true identities of many of his enemies and their plans even when they try to hide from him. Sensory Perception: '''Basara's power had increased by leaps and bounds by the conclusion of the demon realm arc. Upon returning to the human world, he became able to sense and feel things he was unable to notice before. This ability gets further developed in volume 12, as evidenced by Basara being able to sense the "Anti-Alliance" spy based upon their Ki. '''Master Strategist: Basara has also been shown that once he understands what his enemies are planning to do mostly shown in his meeting with The Elders who treated them as a potential hostile threat to the Human World to be able to devise highly effective countermeasures and strategies. Equipment Brynhildr: The Strongest Valkyrie who sacrificed herself to seal a powerful S-Rank evil spirit, then was sealed in a demonic sword that shares her name, which was kept in the Japanese Hero Clan. After Basara killed Seito who broke the seal on Brynhildr and later rampaged, it chose him to keep from being eliminated. At first, he wasn't as compatible with Brynhildr due to viewing it as a tool as he still feared it. Though, he overcame this by overcoming his fear and accepting his true nature, dramatically raising his compatibility. *'Armor:' Basara is able to don armor based on how much he is synched with Brynhildr, the most basic being the one that covers his arm. The second being the armor that covers his entire arm and causing parts of his hair to turn green as shown when Brynhildr went out of control. After he overcame his fears and realized his heritage, Basara became able to utilize a unique armor through syncing with Brynhildr even more. ** Demon Armor: During volume 7, Basara used a special medicine Sheila prepared to stimulate his demonic blood, making it possible for him further synchronize with Brynhildr even more. As such, he dons a black battle armor with a silver armor cover his entire arm, silver shoulder pad on his shoulder, a silver halo-like object on his back, two green ribbon streaks running down his chest; the wings on Brynhildr opens up and the length doubles; and parts of his hair turns green. This armor boosts his power to the point of being able to overpower the current demon lord, Leohart in battle and is able to even use Gravity Magic. In the anime, this Demon Armor puts a strain on his mind and body, but in the light novel, Basara just went on an uncontrolled rampage. ** God Armor (Anime Original): A form that Basara used when he fought the Heroic Spirit and Demon God, Chaos, giving him silver full-bodied armor, a large halo-like object mounted to his back, two green ribbon-like streaks going down from his chest and turned his hair green. **'Full-Bodied Armor:' In volume 11, Basara was able to manifest a full-bodied armor for Brynhildr due to the five elements and his four bloods being in perfect spiritual balance. While in this form, his appearance is similar to Shiba who had absorbed Reginleif. However instead of casting off his humanity in order to gain the power to kill demons and gods, Basara decided to maintain his humanity. Byakko: One of the four sacred treasures kept in the Japanese Hero Clan, which Basara borrowed in volume 10 to save Takashi locate Shiba who had stolen the other three. He was forced to replace it with Georgius, in which was used to manifest a replica Byakko after Balflear removed it threatening to destroy the barrier and release the three of other gods into the Human World. Trivia *Height: 172cm *Weight: 62kg *Basara has a natural talent for photography. *Growing up one of his favorite meals was Kaoru Nonaka's beef stew. *As a child, the Village gave him a B rank due to being a prodigy without any combat experience. *His first name Basara (刃更) means "Blade Further/Blade More" **His surname Toujou (東城) means "East Castle". *Orins referred to Basara as a Three Bred (Blood of Three Races) due to his unique heritage: Jin Toujou, a hero who also has dragon blood (since Ornis didn't know about his fight against Fafnir), Sapphire, a demon whose the younger sister of Wilbert, and Raphaeline, a goddess who is also one of the Ten Gods. **Basara is described as having a complicated scent by Liala. *Celis revealed that his banishment from the Hero Clan was a decision of The Elders and not the Vatican or any others, meaning that it was possible for it to be overturned. *His first time having vaginal sex was with Mio *His first time having anal sex was with Yuki *His first double penetration sex was with Chisato (Basara grew a second penis) *As a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow Basara secretes pheromones that attract girls his age and older women to him. References Site Navigation es:Basara Tojo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Gods Category:Hijirigasaka Academy